FeudalChristmastime
by Ekonika
Summary: Christmas in the Sengoku Jidai... Kagome can't wait to share the holiday spirit! InuXKag, some MirXSan
1. A Boy and a Girl

**Feudal Christmastime** _By Ekonika_ Chapter 1: A Boy and a Girl 

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish… You know the rest. The whole thing. But if you don't, let me tell you: I wish I wish I owned InuYasha.**

Darkness. Cold, misty, and painful. Words cut through the air.

"InuYasha… why? What… but you were… _we_ were…" The girl cut off, and looked at the forest floor, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome stormed off. InuYasha followed for a little while, but just stopped after Kagome turned and glared at him once, tears streaming down her face.

"Leave me alone!" she cried. Suddenly, everything changed. It was still a dark night, but was a cheerful time; stars twinkling overhead peacefully. InuYasha walked through the grounds of Higurashi Shrine, and walked all the way to Kagome's room. He reached slowly for the door, and as soon as his hand touched it, it slammed open. He was face-to face with Kagome, who was staring at him with… what was it? Gratitude, happiness, pure joy. InuYasha moved over to her quickly, hugged her, and as soon as he tightened his embrace, a searing pain shot through him from his head.

He suddenly woke, upside-down on the ground, right next to the tree he had been sleeping in that night. He got up and shook himself off, puzzling over his dream. The sunlight glinted from the east, rejoicing in its source having just risen across feudal Japan. InuYasha looked after it and headed for the ancient well.

Kagome was lying on her bed. She had been in her own time for only a day, and she wanted to go back already. There was no school; it was winter break. She had been surprised to find this, because she figured it was just a regular home trip. She had woken up that morning, and was going out the door when her brother had called her from the window. 'Sis! Where are you going? You're not going back already, are you?' She had wondered what he was talking about, and then it all came back to her. Winter Break! Christmas! Her school friends! And then she had remembered InuYasha.

She was sleeping in now, although she didn't get more than five minutes' rest at a time. How could she have not known? It had been getting colder… she must have just been distracted by going after another jewel shard. She couldn't get back to sleep, a thought had crossed her mind. Christmas, in the Sengoku Jidai! She could tell all of her friends there about Christmas, and watch their delighted smiles as she told them about the gift- giving, and decorations, and Santa, and -she laughed to herself here- mistletoe. She would cook a small feast, with a honey-glazed ham and some of everyone's favorite food. She would get them all a wonderful gift each, and it would be a great, ecstatic day, watching all of her friends' curious glances at their wrapped gifts sitting next to the well. She'd get InuYasha a great present. It would be something he would love, that he wouldn't be able to complain about… but what?

Kagome got out of bed and went to take a shower. She spent a long time in the warm, soothing water. _This is so much better than the Feudal Era_. She went down to the dining room, and got some breakfast. Whenever she got back to her own time, it was always like paradise. Her mom's food was always great, and warm, running water surprised her almost every time she came from the feudal era. She considered over breakfast if she should go get InuYasha or not before she went shopping. They could buy gifts for Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kirara, and maybe something for each other. She finished, and then went to get her backpack. "See you later, mom! I'm going to visit InuYasha for a while!" Kagome called.

"You're going back already?" her mom replied.

"Just for a few hours!" And she left.

**Wow… they both think about each other when they're apart…it's so cute. It was a pretty weird dream InuYasha had, wasn't it? It doesn't really play a part in the story; it just shows standings at the moment between Inu-Kikyo-Kagome, kind of. Just pay attention that InuYasha loves both of them. Oh, and to all my readers, yes, all three or so of you '( Sorry it took me so long to get this one out… I wanted to wait till Christmas, but just couldn't. I just waited till I got a better fan fiction out first. So now you will all know what happens months before X-Mas! I'm going to start writing my fan fictions and publishing the chapters when I finish them, not when I finish the whole thing. That'll be in my next fan fiction (Sequel to Sun & Moon)… I have a very slight plan for it, but otherwise, it has a while to go. Please read The Sun and the Moon, and it's sequel (s?). It's ok. For me. Thanks.**


	2. The SetUp

**Feudal Christmastime**

_By Ekonika_

Chapter 2: The Set-Up

**Disclaimer: You've already won me over, In spite of me, and don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet, and don't be surprised that I don't own InuYasha, for all that he is, I couldn't help it, it's not my fault! (I don't own the lyrics to Alanis Morisette's 'Head Over Feet' either)**

When she got to the Sengoku Jidai, she was surprised to see InuYasha sitting on the edge of the well gazing down at where she appeared. He looked like he had been there for a while. She pretended not to notice him blush a little. They smiled, and he put his hand down to help her get the rest of the way out of the well.

"I just came to visit for a few hours," His welcoming smile faltered, "and to ask _you_ something." She said as he pulled her out of the well.

"What did you bring your backpack for then?" He asked.

"It has a refill of bandages for Lady Kaede and some decorations. Where are Sango and the others?"

"Sango and Miroku headed for the river, and Shippou and Kirara are helping Kaede gather herbs. Let's go look for Miroku and Sango… I want to know what they're up to. Those two have been acting weird lately." InuYasha looked at her for a second from the corner of his eye, seeing if he was pushing it, to spy on their friends. Ordinarily, Kagome would have objected, but she was curious about how Miroku and Sango were getting along in their relationship.

"Sure, let's go see. I've been wondering…" Kagome drifted off as she started walking.

As they approached the river, Kagome glanced downstream. She suddenly pulled InuYasha to the ground behind a small ridge so that Miroku and Sango wouldn't see them, and watched Sango and Miroku. InuYasha glared for a second at Kagome, but she glared back and shifted her gaze from him to Miroku and Sango and back, motioning to watch silently. Sango was lying against Miroku, who was stroking her hair. Kagome sighed dreamily, and InuYasha, who was slightly in front of her, flicked his ear back for a moment.

Kagome started to inch away on her stomach so she wouldn't disturb them, and stood up when she was far away enough to not be seen. InuYasha, she noticed, hadn't followed her. She whispered/yelled at him ("_InuYasha!_"), and one of his ears cocked back. She called again, and his head turned around. He looked startled that Kagome was so far away. She called him again, and he bounded over on all fours until he could stand next to her.

"Let's go set up the decorations and leave them alone for a while." She took InuYasha by the hand without thinking and walked with him (dragged him, almost) over to the well. She looked around at all the trees around the clearing. She walked over to one, and started digging through her backpack, pulling out a wreath, garlands, tinsel, mistletoe, bells, candy canes, and pictures of reindeer and Santa, trees and snowmen, and other Christmas ideas. She began putting up the Christmas decorations on the tree.

InuYasha was very confused the whole time. Kagome seemed to be in a great mood today, and had all sorts of weird things in her backpack. He was sitting cross-legged now, with her backpack, and was pulling out items one by one and sniffing them. They weren't alive, and Kagome had put them all there… it also smelled like Kagome's house… so she got them from there… "InuYasha, could you hand me the wreath? The round one that has a hole in the middle, made of pine leaves." He passed her the wreath, and she put it on the tree. After he had gone through her whole backpack, he sat, leaning against another tree with his arms behind his head. Here, he fell asleep. Kagome kept putting decorations up on the tree. When she needed InuYasha's help to get into the tree for the last thing, the mistletoe, she turned to find him asleep. She turned away, but something forced her to turn back around.

She realized that she wanted to go over to him. He looked so cute, she just had to. She walked over to him, kneeled in front of him, and reached out for his ears. She jumped, because one of InuYasha's hands had caught her own around the wrists. He stared at her lazily, with one eye. "Do you have to do that?" he asked, or more stated. Kagome blushed and stood up again, suddenly. InuYasha looked up at her with both eyes now, wondering if he'd said something wrong that would end up with him getting a sit command. Kagome looked back at him, and then sighed.

"Can you get me up that tree so I can hang this from it?" she asked.

InuYasha stared for a moment, wondering if there was anything that might be a trick, but Kagome seemed just fine and happy to be there. He trusted her, anyways, so he got up and lifted her from the waist into the tree. She clambered onto a branch, and inched along it, going out as far as she could to place the mistletoe. She hung it, after judging some distance by having InuYasha stand under it. After she had tied the mistletoe up with a complex knot, she jumped down, aiming to land near InuYasha, who was 'asleep' again. She had prepared and expected to land on the ground next to him, but he stood up and caught her. "So, you _were_ watching me?" said Kagome.

"You… idiot. Don't jump out of trees without me there to make sure you don't get hurt."

"But you are here." Kagome turned and tried to walk off, but InuYasha held her there. Her breath caught in her throat and she spun around, ideas and emotions running through her mind a mile-a-minute. She relaxed a little when she saw InuYasha had an 'I'm-ready-for-an-explanation' look.

"Not now." She said. InuYasha let her go, and went back to his sleep spot. He sat down, and covered his eyes with his bangs. "Thanks for catching me, InuYasha."

"Don't mention it." He replied boredly. Decorating was finished, so Kagome sat on the opposite side of the tree InuYasha was against, and drifted in and out of sleep.

About thirty minutes later, Kagome jumped up as Kirara meowed suddenly from her lap. She got up slowly, then woke InuYasha, who she was pretty sure hadn't even gone to sleep. "InuYasha, go get Shippou, I'll get Miroku and Sango. I need to tell you all something." Kagome walked slowly toward the river where Miroku and Sango were. She called for them loudly, so they wouldn't be embarrassed if she just walked up to them out of nowhere. "Sango! Miroku! Where are you? Come on! I want to show you something!" She walked over the ridge, and saw Sango and Miroku playing a game of cards, that looked like it had been set up seconds ago. "Come on you two! Hurry, I sent InuYasha to go get Shippou! He'll beat us back to the well!" Kirara jumped from Kagome to Sango, and the four of them started walking to the well, after Miroku hastily stuffed the cards away.

**Doggy caretaker… and he's too modest to accept thanks… but you all just think it's his stubbornness. Pretty cool how Miroku and Sango can set up a game of cards that fast, huh? I'm writing this story about mostly Kagome and InuYasha. I tend to throw in a little Miroku/Sango… I think they make a good couple. Anything Kagome thinks is usually Ok with me. Some story abbreviations:**

**Feudal Christmastime: FC**

**The Sun and the Moon: TSATM**

**Sun and Moon's Sequel: No title yet. Sorry. **

**Thank You Faithful Readers! Thank You first-time Readers! I have a dream to be known as an Inu/Kag romance writer, and it will come true if you refer me to only one person! Please help me! And please tell me if you heard about be from someone. How do I know if no one tells me? **


	3. Story Time!

**Feudal Christmastime**

_By Ekonika_

Chapter 3: Story time!

**Disclaimer: Aww… I forgot was I was going to write this time… it was something really good… maybe I'll remember after a ham-and-mayo-and-IDon'tOwnInuYasha-and relish sandwich.**

When Sango and Miroku were almost at the sacred well, Kagome had them close their eyes. She led them up to the decorated tree, and told them to open their eyes. They gasped and ran up to the tree, examining the decorations. Miroku was the first to find the mistletoe, and poked it with his staff. He turned to Kagome.

"Is it a party? What are we celebrating?"

"You have to wait for InuYasha and Shippou to get back!" Kagome smiled and felt like running around or slaying a demon, she was so excited. Instead, she made finishing touches on the decorations, pretending to straighten them and such. InuYasha got back 5 minutes later, carrying Shippou by the tail. They were arguing, and Kagome glared at InuYasha. As soon as he noticed it, he shut up and grunted. He dropped Shippou, who jumped up to look at the decorations. Kagome almost made him sit, but was in too good a mood. Instead, she ran over, almost hugged him, thought better, and dragged him over. She stopped by a blanket she had laid out.

"Come on! Do you want to hear about Christmas?" Everyone came and sat in a circle, Sango and Miroku next to each other across from Kagome, InuYasha on her right, and Shippou on her left. She began. "Well, there's a holiday we celebrate in my time called Christmas…"

She had imagined this time all morning, and it was not going right. Every other sentence or so, one of them asked a question. Eventually, she got so tired of being interrupted, that she just yelled, "Be quiet! I'll get there when I get there!" After that, things went a lot smoother. By the time she finished her story, only one of them had a question.

"What's the mistletoe for?" Miroku asked. Kagome started into a fit of giggles at the moment, and InuYasha, who had previously been losing interest, suddenly sat up from his position, and stared at Kagome, with his head cocked.

Kagome straightened, and started to explain it. "Well, mistletoe is that plant I hung from the tree over there. Don't stand under it, because if you do," She giggled some more, everyone was on the edge of their seats. "Someone has to kiss you!" Sango started giggling too, and Shippou was running in circles on all fours, saying,

"Ew! Gross, gross, gross! And presents!" InuYasha and Miroku did their best to look revolted, but the girls could tell they were thinking. Kilala jumped to play with Shippou, and Kagome laughed with the happiness of it all. She suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, everyone, don't tell anybody else about Christmas, it's hard to get presents for EVERYBODY."

"Ok!" said Shippou.

"No problem." Sango responded.

"Don't worry!" Miroku stated.

"Yeah, whatever."

Kagome sighed.

"What time will you be back?" Sango asked.

"Oh… tomorrow, I guess. I'll bring some wrapping paper and labels. Do you think Kirara might want a collar or something?"

"I don't know… some meat would probably be best."

"Okay… I have an idea I think she'll love. See you!"

She left them with a candy cane each, and got up. "I have to go back to my time, to get some presents." She headed for the well, and didn't notice InuYasha walking after her until she almost jumped down.

"Kagome!" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Weren't you going to ask me something?" Kagome looked at him, confused. "You said you had something to ask me when you got here."

"What? Oh, I remember. Do you want to come shopping with me?" InuYasha looked a little disappointed, but nodded.

"Sure, let's go." Kagome hopped onto his back, and they jumped into the well.

**I always loved story time, but this story isn't about me! I bet you're all wondering why InuYasha was disappointed… well, I'm not going to tell you, and so you all have to use your remarkable intuitions. Got to love that mistletoe, though, huh? Okay, have fun reading! And, thank you my readers!**


	4. Back to the Present

**Feudal Christmastime** _By Ekonika_ Chapter 4: Back to the Present 

**Disclaimer: I like song's, so here's one: 'I want somethin' else, to get me through this Semi-Charmed kind of Life, baby, baby, I want something else, I'm not the owner of InuYasha…' Yeah, that's Semi-Charmed life, by Third Eye Blind. (most of it) **

As soon as they were on the other side, InuYasha jumped out of the well and took Kagome up to her house. As she opened the door and stepped inside, InuYasha grabbed her shoulder and spun her. "I don't have any money." He said pointedly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll lend you some. It's nothing." She said as he began to protest. Kagome ran in to her room and stopped short when she saw her mom and Sota. "Hi mom! Sota, you haven't touched anything, have you?"

"No sis." Sota was sitting on her bed, and her mom was digging through her closet.

"Kagome! InuYasha! Nice to see you again!"

"Mom! What're you doing?"

"I'm going through your clothes and taking out the ones that don't fit you or the ones you damaged over there. You go through a lot of school uniforms."

"Oh… Sota! Don't look!" She said, as she opened her dresser and pulled out 12,000 yen. She closed the dresser, "Ok, Sota." Kagome looked at the 12,000Yen. (a/n- I was told 1 dollar116.2 yen If you disagree, please include it in your review. I want opinions or facts. Kagome has roughly $100) "This'll never be enough for six gifts for me AND InuYasha."

"But sweetie, don't you only have five friends?" Kagome's mom said as she swung Kagome's clothes along the bar in the closet by their hangers. She blushed.

"Oh yeah."

"Whose the extra present for?"

"No one!" Kagome laughed nervously. "Why would I buy an extra present?"

"Oh, I have an idea."

The whole time this took place, InuYasha stood at the doorway watching whoever was talking. He seemed to be thinking.

_Kagome is buying an extra present? Who's it for? Me? Koga? Some guy in THIS time? No, it couldn't be… it has to be for me. But she also likes Koga… No she doesn't… she always blushes when he talks to her… she's embarrassed to be with him… but there could be some guy here…_

"Mom, could I borrow some money?" Kagome suddenly asked, breaking his line of thought.

"How much do you need?"

"Umm... ten thousand yen?"

"Ok, but you're doing some chores."

"Thanks, mom!" Kagome hugged her mom and ran up to InuYasha, ready to drag him out of there, then glanced toward his ears and suddenly turned around.

"Hey mom, where's InuYasha's hat?"

"Right here." Her mom threw the hat over like a frisbee, and Kagome caught it. She placed it gently on InuYasha's head, over his ears, and dragged him out the door by his sleeve. Once they were outside, Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh air that hung around her family's shrine.

"Kagome, where to?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, we should probably buy the food last… I know! The mall! You'll blend right in!" And she started off. InuYasha followed, still utterly confounded by her mood.

As they walked down the street, Kagome's mind was buzzing with what ifs.

_What if InuYasha jumped off the second floor of the mall, or if he took off his hat, or if we meet my friends, or… _it was almost to much to bear_… Houjo._

Meanwhile, InuYasha was being silent, and seemedto be thoughtful. They walked towards the mall in silence. Suddenly, "Kagome, what's a mall?"

"It's… a place where there's everything you could possibly ever want to buy. They have food, presents, clothes, books, and anything else, really." They continued to walk, Kagome telling InuYasha about malls, and what you can buy there, and to save as much money as possible, and not to spend it all on Ramen noodles. InuYasha was asking questions such as

"So it's a bunch of stores? Each one has a different thing in it? So you'll know exactly what I'm getting just by the store I walk into?" And Kagome answered and explained to the best of her ability. Before long, they were there. InuYasha stopped for a second. "Are malls always this big?"

"Yes, now come on, we have a lot of shopping to get done." Kagome grabbed his hand, and they walked into the mall. InuYasha was stunned. His nose couldn't pick up so many scents, not at that time. He was also inching away from Kagome some, trying to be released from her hand. There were so many people, someone must see them. He walked after Kagome, planning his release, his cheeks slowly burning. Kagome took him over to a bench and sat down.

"Alright, InuYasha… who should we shop for first?" Kagome looked around when he didn't answer, and spotted a store with lotions, bath salts and perfumes. "How about Sango?" She got up, wondering why InuYasha was being dead silent, and dragged him into the shop. InuYasha tilted his nose up and sniffed.

"It smells really bad in here Kagome." He said, dizzily.

"No it doesn't." Kagome said as she walked through the aisles, occasionally stopping to smell something. As she walked down the next aisle, someone suddenly leaned on her, almost sending her off balance. She turned to a dizzy, half-conscious half-demon.

"InuYasha! I'm sorry, I forgot about your nose!" He groaned in reply. Kagome walked him out of the store and they sat on the bench again.

"Oh, I'm sorry InuYasha…" Kagome fanned him a little and he slowly cleared up.

**Poor puppy nose… wouldn't it be lovely… to take a half-demon to a mall, when he doesn't even know what anything from the present time IS… I don't know about you people, but, if it's InuYasha, sign me up! Yeah, so I got a crush on him… but don't we all? Am I being too out-of-character? I need reviews! (Ooh, and… Kagome's mom's just really really nice… giving Kagome about $100 and all…)**


	5. School Friends at the Mall

**Feudal Christmastime**

_By Ekonika_

Chapter 5: School Friends at the Mall

**Disclaimer: Did you know 'monkey' is the #1 random word that people I knew came up with when there was a lull in conversation? Usually, I'd break that 'monkey' up with talking about InuYasha. Then they'd say 'But you don't own InuYasha.' And I'd say 'So?' and they'd be all "You still don't. Why are you typing what I'm saying?'**

Kagome sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…but we should probably shop separately." She quickly explained money to InuYasha. She gave him 9,000 yen. (a/n- roughly $75)

"Okay, remember, Christmas presents!" Kagome said. "And leave your hat on."

"Alright already, but where's the ramen store?"

"Kagome!" InuYasha was the first to hear it, and perked his ears in the direction the call came from. Three girls in uniforms identical to Kagome's were coming up to them. They were about a hundred feet away, and Kagome was thankful that there was a large crowd.

"InuYasha, it's that way." Kagome pointed quickly, shoving him in that direction. He looked at her as if to say 'but I want to see who's calling you' and the thought he hid was who's calling my Kagome? Kagome groaned, exasperated.

"InuYasha! Go shop!" She hissed. "And remember, Christmas presents and your hat!" InuYasha started walking away, defeated.

"Got it!" He shouted as he left, waving once to acknowledge Kagome's wishes.

Just then, Kagome's friends came up to her.

"Hey, Kagome! Who was that?"

"Who?"

"Come on… was it … mister possessive?"

"Huh?"

"Your boyfriend!" Kagome blushed.

"So it was him? Which one is he?" Kagome's friends began standing on their toes and sifting the crowds with their eyes in the direction they saw him leave.

"He's gone…" Kagome said.

"Aww, I wanted to meet him."

"No… you didn't." Kagome mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So are you going shopping with him?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"Stop playing dumb, you're not fooling anyone. Your boyfriend!"

"He's not technically my boyfriend…"

"Riiight…How come?"

"He hasn't asked me out or anything."

"So are you shopping with him?"

"Sure."

"Did you split up to buy each other presents secretly?"

"I don't know… I did, I'm not sure about him." _Can they read minds?_

"Have you hugged?"

"I guess so."

"Yes or No?"

"Maybe."

"Kagome!"

"Yes."

They broke off, giggling too much to talk, and Kagome was red.

"Have you… kissed?"

"Uh… no!" Kagome lied. _It was just once… to break a spell. It's not like there was anything like love in it…_She told herself, and knew it wasn't true.

"Oh… who said 'I love you' first?"

"Would you just drop it?"

"After you answer!"

"No one's said anything!"

"Oh yeah, how's your back?"

"My back?" Although glad for the change in subject, Kagome had no clue what they were talking about.

"Yeah, not being able to move because it hurt so much must have been awful, we were worried."

"Oh… yeah, it's better." Kagome made a mental note to ask her grandfather what other 'illnesses' she suffered from currently.

"So what are you doing at the mall today?"

"Christmas shopping. You want to help? It's for one of my friends out of school. She's our age, and I think we should go look in there." Kagome suggested, pointing to the scent shop.

The girls all giggled with glee; they loved going in there as much as anyone because it smelled so good. The four friends walked through the store, and, after about fifteen minutes, they went up to the counter with 'Morning Mist'- scented perfume and 'Minty Christmas' bath salt- Kagome hardly believed InuYasha would be able to get Sango anything she'd like, through no fault of his, though. After Kagome bought them, she thought about whom to shop for next. She decided on Kirara, and headed to the pet store with her friends. They were tormenting her about InuYasha, whose name they had figured out. Kagome had been half-distracted, because she was thinking of all the things she'd forgotten to tell him, like elevators, escalators, cashiers, and about twenty other things, it seemed.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Someone finally asked.

"Oh, nothing!" She gave a small laugh, and shrugged it off. _InuYasha can think for himself… I hope._

At the pet store, Kagome looked at a ball of yarn as a cat toy. Her friends, having finally given up on interrogation, now laughed at their mind's pictures of Buuyo playing with it. _Of course, it won't be Buuyo. _Kagome looked around the pet store for something InuYasha might want, and spent so much time trying to find something that her friends said they had to go and finish their own shopping or they would never have enough time. Kagome said good bye and Merry Christmas, which was returned three-fold, by each of her friends. They departed, leaving Kagome to search.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She briskly headed towards the fabric store, with new-found excitement. _I'll get him a holiday Kimono! It will be a deep green, and made of silk… or a silk substitute; that would be lighter. I can get Miroku one, too! It will be dark blue, made of synthetic material- it is more durable._

As she walked through the isles, trying to find the materials, a blue cloth roll already in her arms, she found a red silk next to a dark green one. She debated for a while._ If I got him the red one, he wouldn't be embarrassed to wear it because you wouldn't be able to tell the difference unless you touched it…But if I get him the green one, he can blend into the forest and shadows… _She decided on the deep green, and took both rolls up to the cutting counter.

"I need two large kimonos made from these materials. Can I see the choices for hems?" Kagome said, laying them on the counter. The seamstress looked at the materials and to Kagome. She pulled out a ring of fabrics of different colors, and suggested a deep green or black for the green Kimono and a purple or blue-violet for the blue one. Kagome agreed, and the seamstress wrote down Kagome's order on a sheet of paper.

"Would you like the Kimonos in boxes?"

"Yes, separate ones, please. Do I have to come and pick them up later?"

"Yes, in one hour. You pay for them now, and when you come back we hand you two fully done kimono-filled boxes."

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour." Kagome said as she handed the money across the counter. She left the shop and headed for her last gift shop: the toy store. She browsed the toys, and quickly decided on a Jacob's ladder and a kite for Shippou. When she left, she counted her money. 9_,500 yen… Wow, lots of great bargains this time of year._ _I wonder where InuYasha is._ Kagome went to the food court, because it was about 2:15, and she hadn't had lunch.

**This chapter is dedicated to my friends at school, because… well, they're interrogators! Just like Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi! (Kagome's three school friends) Pretty good stuff, huh? (I hope) Thanks for reading this, please, be looking forward to the next chapters!**


	6. Houjo

**Feudal Christmastime**

_By Ekonika_

Chapter 6: Houjo

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I'm not feeling creative today.**

When Kagome got to the food court, she looked around for InuYasha, even when she was in line and while she waited for her order of chicken strips. She ate slowly, so she could share if InuYasha came. She swallowed the last bite in disappointment.

She headed back to the fabric store and got there ten minutes early. Her kimonos were finished and packed already, so she picked them up. As she left the store, a frighteningly familiar voice called from behind her. At first, she wanted to ignore it and keep walking, but Houjo came up to her.

"Hey, Kagome! I didn't expect to see you here! Are you feeling better? Do you want me to carry those boxes for you?"

_No! Not here, Houjo! Not now, not today! No!_ Kagome's mind screamed. _Anywhere else, but not where InuYasha might see you!_

"Oh, no, it's ok, I've got it…"

"You sure you can carry those bags and boxes all the way home by yourself? I don't want you to get hurt again." He was smiling, and just trying to be helpful, which Kagome really appreciated, as she appreciated his concern, but now wasn't exactly the time. If InuYasha came…

"No, it's fine… I have to go. I'll see you."

"Okay. Bye Kagome!" Houjo waved.

Kagome started walking quickly away, and as she turned and ran in to a shop when he was far enough away. _I have to try to not run into him, for his own good._ Kagome backed into the shop and bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She said automatically, and turned around to see a surprised InuYasha.

"Oh, thank goodness." She sighed, thankful that none of her mind's fantasies appeared to be true. She fell into him, a little tired from running with all of her gifts, and partly from relief. InuYasha dropped the shopping bags he'd been holding and held Kagome.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" InuYasha stood her up, and brushed her off a little.

She looked up at him and blushed. Kagome stood up and gathered her gifts into a more comfortable carrying position.

"Oh, nothing, just… was running. Don't worry, I'm not in danger," She added as he began to look around and roll up his sleeve, preparing to attack. He relaxed again, and looked at her, confused.

"So… how much more shopping do you have to do?" Kagome said, trying to change the subject.

"Just got to buy this thing," he said, keeping it hidden. He walked up to the counter, with Kagome following. She watched closely, and he made a pretty good transaction, without ever letting her see what it was. Kagome gaped. _After a 30-second explanation? Wow… he learns faster than I thought. Maybe we should do this more. _He asked the cashier for a box, and began loading all of their gifts into it, but let Kagome carry the two Kimono boxes. He started walking out the door, and Kagome shook off her surprise and followed.

"Hey, Kagome. Where can I buy a bow? Like a wrapping bow, a big one."

"You can buy one over there." Said a voice from behind them. They turned to say thanks, and were face-to-face with a confused Houjo.

"Oh, hi Houjo!" Kagome smiled nervously. "We were just going to get food for Christmas!" Kagome said, and tugged on InuYasha's sleeve. InuYasha was studying Kagome, then Houjo, then Kagome. He now looked at Houjo as if he remembered him from somewhere, but couldn't quite place where, Kagome realized with horror.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Houjo questioned, also trying to recognize InuYasha.

"Uh… sure!" Kagome said with a forced smile. "Houjo, this is my… cousin! Yeah, my cousin. Cousin, this is Houjo. Alright, we must be going!" Houjo and InuYasha shook hands, both trying to remember the other. When Kagome achieved splitting up the small group, Houjo watched her leave happily; if it was her cousin, he still had a chance, because Kagome couldn't go out with her cousin. InuYasha kept looking back over his shoulder, almost growling, a slight rumbling coming from his chest. Kagome hurriedly put her arm through his and pulled him away faster, sighing relief.

**Man, those guys are good at sneaking up behind her, aren't they? I suppose it's for the best… or maybe not, but what do I know, I'm just the author! Houjo means well, but he _is_ fighting a hopeless battle… poor guy. Well, anyway, on with the chapters! **


	7. Bows and Arrows

**Feudal Christmastime**

_By Ekonika_

Chapter 7: Bows and Arrows

**Disclaimer: Pop quiz! What's 2+2? 4! Right! That's how many ways I can say I don't own InuYasha!**

On their way to the food store, Kagome and InuYasha stopped by a cart in the center of the main aisle. InuYasha looked around as Kagome did, and bought a large, red bow that was about a foot across. He put it in the box on his shoulder that he carried easily, although it was getting heavy. They now went to their last stop at the mall, the food store.

When they arrived at the food store, Kagome got a basket.

"InuYasha, how much of my mom's money do you have left?"

"Um… about 3,500 (a/n- $30) yen."

"Great! I have 9,500 (a/n- $70)… so if I give it to mom, I won't have to do so many chores."

InuYasha looked around the store, trying free samples and sniffing anything that appealed to him.

"Do you think this is enough?" Kagome asked, after buying about 2,500 (a/n- $20) yen in food.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, now we have to buy it and then we can go home." Kagome said as she placed a ham, hotdogs, ramen, fish, and other foods on the checkout counter.

Kagome and InuYasha were walking home with everything in InuYasha's box except for Kagome's two boxes she insisted on carrying herself. As they walked, the sun was approaching the horizon. (a/n: it's around 4 o'clock… winter shorter days you know) Kagome turned off the road into the park, and naturally, InuYasha followed. Kagome set her boxes down on a bench and stretched, facing the sunset. InuYasha followed suit and carefully placed the large box next to Kagome's.

InuYasha was really confused. First of all, who was that guy at the mall? Second, Kagome wasn't acting like herself at all. He was worried, but hardly expressed it, even in the deserted playground. _Like whatever she's doing now. What is she doing, by the way?_ He looked around, and she was climbing the square monkey bars.

InuYasha bounded over to the bars and jumped up, catching Kagome on the way up and taking her to the top. He wobbled for a second on the thin foothold before setting her down carefully.

She looked up at him and her breath was taken away. The sunlight did wonders now more than it usually did. InuYasha's face was just so… Kagome hugged him on impulse, before she was able to stop herself. She pressed her face into his chest, causing him to almost fall. He was surprised at first, for the millionth time today because of Kagome, but hugged her back. _What's troubling her so much?_

After a little while, Kagome wordlessly went to the side of the monkey bars closest to the sunset and sat on the edge. InuYasha walked over and sat next to her, wondering why he was following her. Kagome watched the sun set beyond the city, sighing in awe. She slowly reached for InuYasha's hand, and realized what she was doing after only a second. She pretended to brush her hair back to explain the movement. After the sun had set, she stood, and began making her way towards the boxes across the top of the bars. InuYasha walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. He jumped f the edge of the bars, landing a few feet from the boxes.

Kagome turned to him after he released her, and smiled.

"Thanks for carrying me down, InuYasha. Sorry if I've been weird today, I really don't know what it is, but I think it's something to do with the stress and stuff of Christmas shopping. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Putting up with you? I wasn't putting up with you, I was just… responding to you how I saw fit."

"Well, thanks."

"Yeah."

Kagome picked up her boxes, and InuYasha got his, and they headed to Kagome's home.

**Well, Kagome's back to normal. She was a bit … off, there for a little, wasn't she? Okay, I have… an alternate ending! I wrote it first, and then decided it would be too much too soon, but I think you should read it. Kagome and InuYasha just sat on the edge of the monkey bars:**

It was nearly 4:15, which was about the time the sun went down in the winter. The two teenagers sat, silently, on the deserted playground. InuYasha slowly inched his hand over, almost all barriers between them were gone. He was still a little embarrassed, though, as he inched for her hand while the sun set below the horizon. In a swift, silent, soft motion, he grabbed her hand, and she shivered. InuYasha let go for a second, took off his coat, and wrapped it around both of them, pulling Kagome even closer to him. He was about to reach for her hand again, when she took his. This surprised both, but Kagome just leaned into the warmth of the one she loved, and he put his arm around her. There they sat, for thirty minutes, before InuYasha woke with a start at a car honking on a nearby road. His slight shift woke Kagome, who looked at him with a tired sparkle in her eyes. It was dark by now, so her eyes shone, it seemed, to InuYasha.

She looked up at the night sky, breathing in the fresh air from all the plants surrounding the park, and saw a shooting star go by. She gasped, and closed her eyes, still leaning against InuYasha, knowing she wouldn't fall. He stared at her quietly, entranced by the light that seemed to be her aura, which was the greatest thing in the world to him. He wondered what she was wishing for, when she looked up at him again, clearly wanting to go to her house, an entrancing smile flitting across her face. He stood and lifted her, then jumped off the monkey bars, landing softly on the ground far below. They picked up their boxes, and, with their spare arms around one another, headed home in silence.

**Bet you're all full of squishy-ness from the love… Wondering what I meant by arrows in the title? Well, I meant Cupid's arrows! Hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! Oh, and if you're wondering what the four ways were in the disclaimer: 1. I don't own InuYasha. 2. Do I own any rights to any T.V. shows? Guess. Two letter word. First Letter: N. Go on, guess. 3. Dirt owns more InuYasha than I do. 4. InuYasha's not mine. **


	8. The Night Before the Day Before Christma

**Feudal Christmastime**

_By Ekonika_

Chapter 8: The Night Before the Day Before Christmas

**Disclaimer: My computer crashed, almost. Luckily, it was able to recover--- almost everything. Except for the file that said I owned InuYasha. Actually, that never existed. So it did an excellent job of re-boot. I'm going to back these up now, on a CD or thumb-drive or something.**

As Kagome and InuYasha walked in the door, a delicious scent swirled through the air, making both of them start to hunger. Dinner was cooking, and it smelled excellent, wafting into every corner of the house. Sota ran up to them excitedly.

"Hey sis! InuYasha! Are you staying the night? You can sleep in my room! I'll go get the pull-out bed ready?" Sota said, barely making it a question. InuYasha nodded, and Sota smiled and ran upstairs. Kagome walked InuYasha into the dining room. She was welcomed by her grandfather in the living room and said hi to her mom through the doorway to the kitchen on her way upstairs. When she got to her room, she had InuYasha set the big box on the floor and pull out all of his bags. Kagome took out everything of hers, and soon there was nothing left but food.

"Kagome, where can I keep these until I get them wrapped?" InuYasha said, gesturing to all his shopping bags lying by the door.

"You can keep them on the shelf above all the cabinets in the kitchen. If you tell everyone that that stuff's yours, they'll leave it alone."

"Okay, but I have something that needs to stay cold. Where can I keep it?"

"Can it go in the refrigerator?" _I hope it's not food… please, InuYasha, please have gotten SOME Christmas presents!_

"No, you can't see it."

"Uh… well, I guess we have a cooler. Just put a little ice in the cooler, and it should be ok."

"Thanks." InuYasha gathered his gifts and headed downstairs.

Kagome watched him leave, and then started getting ready to go to the feudal era to drop off a roll of wrapping paper. She took all the food downstairs and put it in the fridge on a shelf that she cleared off. She took a piece of paper and labeled the shelf 'Kagome's'. Afterwards, she picked up an unopened roll of wrapping paper and her jacket, and headed out the door to the well.

On the other side, she looked up. It was dark, and there were a few stars that she could see from the square of sky.

"Hello! Miroku! Sango! Anyone there?" Kagome shouted up as she climbed the ivy in the well. Soon, she saw Miroku and Sango poke their heads over the edge of the well. Sango reached down to pull Kagome out, and Miroku helped.

"Hey. I just came to drop off the wrapping paper. InuYasha's staying at my house tonight, with Sota. I have to go make sure he's not peeking at his present. See you!" And she jumped back into the well.

Back in her time, she laughed in her head because she acted like she'd just gone next door instead of 500 years into the past. She climbed up the ladder that was in the well and went up to her house. Her mom was on the front porch looking around. Kagome ran up to her.

"Kagome! There you are! I have something for you and your dog-eared friend. Well, it could be for him, it's up to you to decide what happens to it." She gave Kagome a box wrapped in a ribbon. Kagome undid the ribbon and took off the lid, letting out a small gasp.

"Mom, it's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed. There was a sparkling red-gold locket, the same size as her gold locket that she kept in her dresser.

"Thank you so much! I love it! It's perfect!" Kagome thanked her mom, who laughed.

"I'm glad you like it." Kagome placed it gently back in the box after pulling it out and opening it.

"Kagome, make sure you come down for dinner."

"Okay mom." Kagome hugged her mom and started upstairs to her room. She set the locket down on her bedside table and rummaged through the top drawer until she found the small leather bag that held her gold locket. She pulled it out and laid both lockets right next to each other. _Which one should I give InuYasha? The reddish one… it will match his haiori better. I have to get pictures to put in them… the photo booth down the street should be perfect!_

She wrapped up both the lockets and put them in the box, which she sealed in her dresser drawer. She grabbed a couple coins, enough for four pictures, and ran downstairs.

"InuYasha! Feel like going for a walk?"

"Huh?"

"Good, let's go. Mom, we'll be back in five minutes, just going down the street to the photo booth really quick."

"Alright, see you."

"What?" -InuYasha

Kagome dragged InuYasha out the front door and climbed onto his back. He stood there, staring at her over his shoulder.

"What're you so happy about?"

"I need some pictures of us. Mush!"

"Whatever." InuYasha said, his temper flaring up at being treated like a dog.

When they got to the photo booth, Kagome made him sit on a stool and smile at a dot on the wall above the camera. He obviously didn't want to smile, so she made him pretend.

"Be triumphant. Like you just defeated Naraku or something."

Now, InuYasha smiled. The machine took two pictures, and Kagome gasped at how good they came out. Both of them were pretty identical. InuYasha had his head up turned a little to the left with his chin dipped down slightly, looking very--- handsome, she had to admit. Now it was her turn.

"InuYasha, out. My turn, alright? Ok, when I say so, press this button twice." She showed him what to do, and ducked into the booth. She lined herself up with the camera, and said Ok. The camera flashed twice, and she came out, dazed a little, only seeing shadows. When her vision cleared, she picked up the string of four pictures and put them in an envelope provided. She hopped on InuYasha's back, pleased with the results, and once again 'mushed' him. He stubbornly refused to move.

"Oops… I mean, Let's go home." Now InuYasha smiled and bounded to Kagome's house. This time when they walked in the door, Ms. Higurashi called them from the dining room.

"Come eat! Your food's getting cool, it should be perfect to eat now."

Kagome took off her coat and hung it in the closet before going to join her family at the dinner table. InuYasha had a seat at a head of the table, and Kagome's grandpa had the other. There was an empty seat between her mom and InuYasha, so she sat down. Kagome's mom placed a plate in front of her (InuYasha already had one) and Kagome began to eat heartily, rivaling InuYasha in the time it took to finish her plate. She excused herself from the table while InuYasha asked for seconds, and washed off her plate in the kitchen. She hastily put it in the dishwasher before hurrying upstairs and closing her door behind her.

She turned her room into a temporary workshop, locking her door, closing her curtains and locking the window. Out of her top drawer, she took scissors and a little ruler. She leapt onto her bed, put her pillow under her chest, and got to work cutting out the pictures. She fitted them to the frames, and made slight adjustments when necessary. Finally, she held up the finished products, and was amazed with how well they turned out. She slowly clicked them shut and re-wrapped them in the box.

After she cleaned up all the scraps and scissors, she unlocked her door, followed by opening her curtains and unlocking the window. Kagome took a deep breath of the night air, which enticed her to lean out the window. She looked up at the cloudless, clear sky. _Well, little or no chance of snow this year._ A bright light suddenly lit up the sky from the east. Kagome turned her head in surprise, and in the second of luminescence, she saw InuYasha's outline in the tree outside her window. His face was turned towards the shooting star as well. She watched as he closed his eyes, and closed her own to make a wish. _I wish…_

(A/n: I can't tell you what she wished for. Then it won't come true! )

Kagome opened her eyes, and InuYasha was sitting in the tree, still, although now he was looking at her.

"Come in, InuYasha. It's cold. I'll let you in through the balcony." Kagome said, pointing out the window to her right. She ducked in the window, closing it and the curtains before going down the short hallway to Sota's room. She knocked on the door for a second, and then came in when there was no answer. She walked through Sota's room and opened the balcony door, stepping outside. The night air, which was so welcoming from her room, now chilled her to the bone. InuYasha noticed her shiver, and jumped out of the tree towards her, already half out of his haiori. He placed it around her shoulders and closed the balcony door once they were inside.

"Thanks"

"Thank you"

They both thanked each other at the same time; both looked away, suddenly embarrassed. Kagome handed back his haiori, and left to her bed. She stopped outside her bedroom door and looked back at InuYasha.

"Goodnight InuYasha."

"G'night."

**This is a revision. The other one may have been better or worse. I know there was a cutesy little scene in it, so I might throw that in the next chapter, but yeah. The other chapter was a lot shorter. I'm tired. I got my first 'job' today. I woke up at 6 and unloaded 10 bales of hay, walked two high-strung horses, didn't get to my morning routine till 10, and my step dad's been strange these last few years. Mostly by hinting towards a divorce. Why am I typing this? I dunno. I had fun through all of it (except the last part… and not having breakfast till 10) Happy reading. Look forward to the Sun and Moon's sequel. Enjoy. Watch anime. Read manga. Get lives. (I need one 'a them. I have no life… so you're better off than me. ) I'm not complaining. I like my un-life. There's music and InuYasha and horses.**

_As I sat and watched the light turn from red to green, then yellow, then back to red, I wondered: was life all just a bunch of honking and shouting? Sometimes it seemed that way._

–_Jack Handey_


	9. Preparations for the Party

**Feudal Christmastime**

_By Ekonika_

Chapter 9: Headed to the Party

**Disclaimer: Ok, read my homepage, the little hypothetical note on the bottom. Tell me what you think. It's all hypothetical, so don't get carried away, but to the group of Inu-Kag romance fanfic writers that don't own InuYasha (which I am part of) don't you think it might be (hypothetically still) a good idea?**

As the sunlight shone across Higurashi shrines, Kagome woke slowly. She looked around, blinking in the light. _Light? I thought I closed my curtains last night…_She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and stretched. As she looked around, the window was open, and a cool breeze was lifting the curtains from their regular position. Kagome swung her legs over the edge of her bed, and saw two slight indentations in the carpet. She placed her foot in one, and confirmed they were footprints, but they were bigger than her feet._ InuYasha…of course. _It kind of weirded her out that he'd been watching her sleep, but she also felt a strange comfort.

The young girl left her room in her pajamas to go get some breakfast. As she walked down the hallway, she heard voices coming from Sota's room. She smiled. _The boys are talking. InuYasha finally gets to talk to another guy, as does Sota. They must be pretty happy. I wonder what they're talking about?_ Kagome thought as she headed for the stairs. She'd made it down two stairs when she suddenly heard a sentence clearly.

"Were you just in Kagome's room!" Sota exclaimed groggily.

She argued with herself in her mind over whether or not she should listen, when InuYasha yelled back.

"Is it not okay to check on _my_ girl?"

Kagome's temper flared. How dare he say she was his! But… what if she was? She loved him, didn't she? Didn't that mean that she was devoted to him? By now, she was outside the door, listening with interest, forgetting her train of thought.

"InuYasha, you're hopeless."

_Well, I could have told him that…_

"You little brat, what would you know?"

"A bit more than you think! Remember, I'm her brother and I lived with her before she ever met you!"

"Alright, just shut up!"

"Why?"

"Just be quiet."

_Does he know I'm here!_

"Whatever. You know, it has been a while since you two have been here, on this side of the well."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"How have you two been getting along? Have you hugged, or kissed, or anything like that? Who said 'I love you' first? Does she just sparkle to you?"

"What?" InuYasha jumped up from where he'd been sitting. He spun away from Sota and sat down again, clearly irritated, insulted, embarrassed, and mostly surprised. "No. Why would we have?" He muttered, just loud enough for Kagome to hear. She started to sigh, but caught herself. She looked through the keyhole and saw InuYasha's ear flick towards the door. She held her breath until he turned it toward Sota again.

"Well, it's obvious you two love each other!"

"Is your head ok?"

Kagome's mind reeled back to the time he'd asked her the very same question. That time, she'd pushed him out over a stream on a meek bridge, and 'sat' him. She returned to listening with a small smile.

"My head's fine. Come on; just tell me how you two are doing! Please?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm her brother! I could tell you things about her!"

"Alright alright, just hush! You're shouting again."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So… who said 'I love you'?"

"No one."

"Have you hugged?"

"Not recently."

"So you have?"

"Next."

"Hmm… have you kissed?"

"Well…"

"So you have? I knew it!"

"No! That was to break a spell!"

"Riight…"

InuYasha spun away from Sota, who had run around and stood in front of him. He lay down on the pullout mattress and stared at the ceiling, clearly done talking. Kagome blushed as she realized she'd been standing there for a little longer than she expected, and silently moved towards the stairs.

When she got downstairs, her mom was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Kagome! Good morning! You do your chores today! First, you can make breakfast, and then you can clean the well house from top to bottom. Also, you need to sweep the grounds."

"Okay, mom…" Kagome got to work on breakfast. Just before the first batch of pancakes was done, Sota ran downstairs, followed by InuYasha. She looked up from the stove and found InuYasha glancing at her. He looked at her for a second before coming over to her and sniffing the food. He took a plate and held it out for her to put a pancake on. Sota followed suit, and she served them two pancakes each.

As the third batch was cooking, Kagome finally got to eat one. Sota had finished, and the rest of her family had had breakfast. InuYasha finished his 10th pancake, and went to put his plate away. Kagome leaned back against the counter, holding her plate and eating her second pancake. As InuYasha left, he spoke

"Thanks, Kagome." She nearly dropped her plate, mostly in surprise, to hear his voice break the silence that seemed to hover over the kitchen.

"What?"

"I said thanks! Got a problem with it?" Kagome sighed.

"No. I was just a little surprised."

"Whatever."

_How can he change so much? It'd be a miracle if I ever actually said the right thing. But… he did say thank you…_She smiled as she finished her pancakes, and a slight charred scent flitted across her nose. InuYasha, who'd just gone around the corner poked his head around to see what was burning, concerned for Kagome. Kagome turned around, and barely saved the pancakes. InuYasha went upstairs as Kagome packed up breakfast. She washed off her plate and put it in the dishwasher, then got to work on the well house.

As Kagome walked out of the house in a cleaning apron, dust mask, and holding a bucket of water, a scrub-brush, and a broom, InuYasha watched from the balcony. He jumped off and took the broom from her. Kagome looked up, surprised.

"You had to sweep the grounds, right? Well, while you scrub the well, I'll get that for you." InuYasha said, and got to work. Kagome was seriously confused, but didn't want to spend all her time worrying about behavior, so she thanked InuYasha and got to work on cleaning the well house.

When Kagome walked out of the now-sparkling well house (except for the dirt floor) she was stunned at the yard. Not only had it been swept, the trees had been cut, and there was no evidence of this. All the branches and leaves were gone, and the shrine seemed new. She saw a pile of branches 'walking' over to her left, and ran over to where she'd first seen them. There were the remains of a pile of branches on the ground, so she swept the twigs, splinters and leaves into a dustpan and threw them out. When she went back to where she'd left the supplies, InuYasha was picking them up. Kagome took the empty water bucket, and put the brush in it and took them inside. InuYasha put away the broom, and came inside.

"InuYasha."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me."

"No problem."

"Well, it got my chores done a lot faster. It's only noon."

"Half-demons move faster than humans. Your welcome."

Kagome smiled and put her jacket on.

"I'm going outside mom! I'm going to be by Goshinboku!" Kagome shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, dear! Make sure to take your coat with you!"

"I've already got it!" Kagome went outside, and leaned against the tree. _Well, now that my chores are done, what's left? I could start cooking the feast… Presents! Ahh! I have to get them over to the feudal era tonight! I can't come tomorrow morning, not to drop off the presents, anyway. I have to bring the feast._ She was already inside, and closing the door behind her.

"I'm back, mom!"

"That was fast." Her mom replied from the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, I realized I still had to wrap the presents." _Although I wanted to rest out by the sacred tree for a little… it would have been a good place to think._

Kagome walked upstairs, restraining herself from sprinting, which she had been more than inclined to do these past few days. She picked up some scissors, tape, and wrapping paper, and got to work. She wrapped the Kimonos' boxes in wrapping paper, because it was easier than wrapping the fabric itself. Her bedroom was once again a workshop, and she put all the finished labeled presents on her bed. When the last of the presents was wrapped and neatly situated on her bed, she took her backpack, emptied it, and filled it with the wrapped presents. As she headed out to the well, she met InuYasha on the grounds, coming from the well house.

"Watch out, that ladder's got a bad step." He said, before moving on. _So he's moving over his presents, too._ Kagome jumped into the well, and was greeted by Miroku and Sango on the other side. They helped her up, and she unloaded her backpack.

"I have to go make the feast now." Kagome said as she waved goodbye from the edge of the well. She jumped in, and as the pink light enshrouded her, she felt herself grow weightless again, as she always seemed to. When she got back to her side, she tested each step in the ladder, finding and skipping the loose one InuYasha had mentioned. She climbed out, and walked off to her room to put on her gold necklace, and make sure the red one was safe. When she got there, Buuyo was rolling around on her bed, with none other than her gold locket. Kagome sighed and took it away from him gently, then picked him up. She took him over to the door, but before she threw him out, she decided to bring him with her downstairs, leaving the locket glistening on her bed.

**Ahem: Reviews Please! Thanks. Enjoy. Oh, Kagome goes downstairs, makes the feast and packs it all up. There are now 11 chapters. Thanks again!**


	10. Christmas Morning

**Feudal Christmastime**

Chapter 10: Christmas Morning!

DISCLAIMER: Well, really short chappie (sorry guys! I debated over this for a while, but the next one's the present exchange! 11 chapters!) but I still have to put a d/c. I mean disclaimer, not disconnected. Well, I don't own InuYasha or related titles, products or characters.

In the early morning mist, the windows in the kitchen had fogged over completely, except for now it was ice. The scent of the food cooked last night still wafted through the empty, frozen, jubilant air. As the sun hit the frozen crystals on the window, it reflected through them and gave the kitchen the illusion of sparkling. Suddenly, from overhead, a loud thump resounded through the house. It was followed by some incoherent muttering, and followed by more thuds as Kagome ran downstairs, limping slightly.

"Why did I have to do that? Trip on Christmas morning… Ah! Now I'm going to be late!" She hastily grabbed the containers out of the fridge, microwave, and oven. As she piled them on the table, InuYasha walked downstairs rubbing his eyes. He looked around the kitchen after he made it downstairs, and Kagome couldn't help but smile at his bed-headed expression.

"Get a good night's sleep?" Kagome asked as InuYasha shook to wake up.

"Yeah, until the snow came in the window when I tried to go out it to get to your roo--- I mean, well…"

"It snowed? And do you mean you were trying to get outside?" InuYasha nodded and smiled sheepishly as Kagome beamed at him. _Trying to sneak to my room again… and it snowed last night!_ InuYasha picked up most of the packaged food, and Kagome brought out a box with a picnic blanket folded neatly at the bottom and a pan covering a matchbox and some wood stacked neatly. The food was carefully loaded in, with the heated foods on the top and the cold foods on the bottom.

InuYasha lifted the box, and Kagome picked up the ham in its container and followed him out the front door. _Thank goodness I dressed for the cold!_ Kagome thought as she caught her first glimpse of the outdoors. It was covered in a few inches of snow, with the sky being the deepest blue she'd ever seen it, in her time anyway. The sun sparkled from the horizon._ The snow probably won't last through today…_Kagome thought sadly as she trudged through it following InuYasha's footsteps.

"InuYasha!"

"What?"

"Don't you have any shoes, or something to keep your feet warm?"

"No, why should I?"

"So you don't get hypothermia!"

"Hypo-what?"

Kagome set down the ham on the edge of the well, and dashed back into her house. InuYasha sat there, baffled. He'd never worn any kind of shoes before, why did she think he needed them now? After about five minutes, InuYasha had begun to become more than fidgety, and was pacing, fighting himself to not go and get her. Luckily, she came back only a minute later, after InuYasha was standing at the edge of the snowline. Hey, it did bite some.

"Here, put these on." Kagome hastily shoved some snow-boots into InuYasha's hands, which were thankfully empty; the box was next to the ham on the edge of the well. He stared at the boots dumbfounded, wondering how on earth you would get these off. Kagome wasn't being all that patient, so he slid his foot in. It was warm, but really uncomfortable. He paid no attention, and soon had both boots on. He gave up when it came to the laces, and, although it pained him, asked for Kagome's help. To his horror, she laughed, and began pulling off the boots.

"Wrong feet!" She said simply, before putting one of the boots on the other foot. She stopped somewhere in the middle and gave him the other boot for his other foot. As she laced up the one, which was now far more comfortable, she moved to the other one. As soon as His boots were tied, InuYasha jumped down from where he was sitting and picked up the food once again. He wasn't blushing at all anymore, because Kagome had explained to him that she'd had these problems too. Just out of curiosity, he placed his foot in the snow before coming back in and closing the door. He didn't even feel the ground, much less the snow. He turned around, and couldn't resist smiling at Kagome, although she was probably well aware that boots could do that.

"Just one more thing." Kagome said as she walked over to InuYasha. She bent down and pulled his pants out over the boots. "Much better, for looks, anyway." She said, then walked over to the well. InuYasha joined her, and making sure they hadn't forgot anything, jumped in.

**Sorry to make you all imagine InuYasha wearing boots... I think it's cute, but if you don't think so, tell me in the Reviews! I can change it. Also, I have not even started writing chapter 11. I've been under a bit of stress lately, and I think I need a short break… don't worry, I'll have the last chapter up as soon as I find the paper where I wrote what they all got each other! **


	11. Exchanging and Changing

**Feudal Christmastime**

Chapter 11: Exchanging and Changing

DISCLAIMER: For Christmas I want to own rights to InuYasha.

InuYasha and Kagome leapt out of the well to the eager faces of their friends, and to a dazzling white landscape. There was at least a foot of snow everywhere; in the trees, over the ground, and even some on the edges of the well. The presents, luckily, were in a patch of dry dirt covered by a conveniently placed parasol, ironically decorated with birds and flowers.

Kagome forgot about everything but the snow for a minute, and she ran around a 20 square foot spot of untouched snow, making a trench around it to stake out her area. After she finished with that, she looked up to the confused stare of InuYasha. Miroku and Sango grinned and pointed to the spots they'd staked out, and Shippou was running around, making his own. InuYasha huffed and rolled his eyes. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and pulled out the blanket from the bottom of the box. She spread it across the ground under the Christmas tree, where there was a thin layer of snow, and patches of dirt.

After all the presents were laid out and a small fire was warming the group's hands and food, Kagome clapped her hands together.

"Time for presents!" She said. Shippou jumped up and ran around, sorting through the presents to find one for him. Kagome joined him, except she found one for everybody and passed them out. When they were all seated with their first round of presents, Kagome signaled to open. Shippou tore into his with his little hands, and Kagome couldn't help but snicker. When she looked at InuYasha, she started laughing. He was inspecting it by sniffing it, then shaking it. He tore it open with his teeth, and grinned when he pulled out a sword sharpening stone from Miroku. Shippou got a rocking pony from Miroku and Sango. He was delighted, and insisted on sitting on it like a grand lord of a castle.

"Bring me my presents, Lady Kagome!" He said like a lord, but still nice enough to make Kagome play along.

"Okay, Lord Shippou!" Kagome said as she tossed a present at him. Kirara had gotten a cat food from Miroku, and Sango had gotten Kagome's Bath Salt, and after a quick explanation, was delighted with her present. They all continued opening presents until there were only two left. InuYasha and Miroku rose slowly and walked over to them. They looked at each other and blushed slightly, their blush deepening when they turned back to Kagome and Sango, each with a package wrapped and held carefully in their hands. Shippou was merrily off playing with his new toys, and Kirara too.

Kagome watched as InuYasha paused so Miroku could go first.

"These are for you, my Lady Sango." It was Sango's turn to blush, and as she slowly peeled back the wrapping paper, she took out a bunch of wildflowers. She tossed the wrapping paper aside, and when Kagome saw what it was, she applauded. Sango hugged Miroku and thanked him for the present. Now InuYasha continued to Kagome.

"Here." Kagome considered sitting him, but thought he'd probably meant to say something, just couldn't. She took the package delicately, and peeled it from the bottom. When she pulled it out, something barely pricked her finger, so she moved her hand tentatively up the stem. When the red rose came all the way out of the packaging, she repeated Sango's way of saying thank you. She felt InuYasha stiffen, then return the embrace.

When all the presents were done, they had the feast. Kagome got many compliments on her cooking, as did InuYasha when she mentioned he helped a little. Everyone loved the ham, and Kagome had to cut it to keep InuYasha from splitting it in half and taking half for himself. After the feast, where the talk was not much more than current situations with the surrounding villages and such, the group divided to their corners, satisfied and ready to delve into the new toys.

(A/N--- this is what they got. Of course I'll tell you.

Shippou got a Jacob's ladder and Kite from Kagome, a rocking horse from Sango and Miroku, a brightly colored finger trap from InuYasha, and a dead lizard from Kirara.

Miroku got a Kimono from Kagome, four finger traps from InuYasha (with praise from Sango and approval from Kagome), From Sango, a bracelet to match the beads on his right arm and a weeping mushroom from Shippou that sang and a dead small mammal… unidentifiable from Kirara.

Sango received Kagome's bath salt, InuYasha's perfume, Miroku's wildflowers, Shippou's fireflies, and Kirara's sparrow, to stunned to fly away, but very much alive.

Kirara got a toy mouse from InuYasha, a ball of yarn from Kagome, cat food from Miroku, a red bandanna-like collar from Sango, and a fluffy toy on the end of a stick from Shippou.

InuYasha got a bone from Shippou (which he was pleased with although it mocked his dog-ness) a red scarf from Sango, the sharpening rock from Miroku, a rabbit from Kirara, and a red silk kimono from Kagome.

Kagome received the rose from InuYasha, A bow and arrows from Miroku and Sango (the arrows had small carvings of puppy heads on the feather end), fireflies and a miniature tree of ages that would disappear soon from Shippou, and a gorgeous male sparrow, also very much alive, but tied to a weight by a string.

End A/N)

Kagome walked over to her new gifts, and picked up the sparrow. She untied it and let it rest in her hands to warm up. It chirped at her, and she held up her hands to let it take off. It paused in midair for a second, and then was joined by Sango's bird. Kirara mewed happily, and after the bird disappeared, Kagome arranged her presents so the snow wouldn't damage them and began playing in the snow she'd staked out.

InuYasha came over to see what she was doing, and was soon followed by the rest of the gang. Kagome way halfway through building a small snowman. InuYasha got bored quickly, and returned to his presents. When Kagome finished, Miroku and Sango were working on a snowman together. Miroku had asked Sango to pose for it, and she was delighted when the pile of snow took her shape. Kagome's snowman was more of the traditional one, though. It was hard to shape the snow as Miroku did with her mittens. Shippou ran by with Kirara, dangerously close to her snowman.

"Look out, Shippou." Kagome closed her mouth. _InuYasha?_ She spun around, and sure enough, InuYasha was behind her watching Shippou carefully.

"Thanks, InuYasha."

"Whatever." He said as he sat, cross-legged near her and her snowman. Kagome got an idea, and smashed her snowman into a pile. InuYasha stared at her as she gathered more snow and made it bigger. She began packing it, and then started carving out the features. About 15 minutes later, her pile of snow looked like InuYasha if you used your imagination. Kagome sighed as she brushed snow off of the ice-dog's cheek.

"Well, at least you can kind of tell who it is…" Kagome muttered as she looked at it sadly. InuYasha had begun romping with Shippou, delighted with the boots he wore. His feet weren't wet or cold, and they weren't letting any snow in. After Miroku and Sango had gotten a good look at Kagome's snow-dog, Shippou ran up to look. Kirara mewed her happiness at the snowman, and InuYasha, who'd been chasing Shippou, came skidding up before he realized what it was.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, hoping he'd stop before he would smash her snow-dog flat. Miroku and Sango looked over just in time to see InuYasha frantically skidding to a halt, but not before he'd smashed the head off Kagome's snowman. It did look a lot like InuYasha though, now, because where his head was, it seemed like part of the snowman. Shippou fell over laughing, and Miroku couldn't help cracking up. Sango joined in, and after making sure InuYasha was ok, Kagome broke up too. InuYasha growled at everybody, until Kagome called after him.

"InuYasha, lighten up some, it's Christmas!" When InuYasha paid no attention, Kagome got a little angry, and formed the white, puffy, oh-so-familiar snowball! She chucked it at InuYasha, and it hit his shoulder squarely. He turned around, surprised and insulted. Kagome was already forming another one. InuYasha got what Kagome was doing, and ducked behind the ruined snowman, forming snowballs of his own. When he came out to throw them, he threw one at Kagome, and two more in Sango and Miroku's direction. However, Miroku and Sango seemed to be nowhere in sight, and when InuYasha looked around, he saw them walking through the forest together, Miroku leaning towards Sango, whispering into her ear, and Sango giggling. He didn't eavesdrop, mostly because he didn't want to, and partly because Kagome threw another snowball at him, and he had to duck.

Soon after, Shippou was lying in the grass; his panting dulled and slowed as he fell asleep. Kirara was lying next to him, and Kagome and InuYasha were lying on their backs with their hands behind their heads. InuYasha suddenly sat up, showering Kagome in snow.

"Hey, Kagome. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Kagome sat up as InuYasha left and shook the snow off her like InuYasha would've. She fell over, dizzy after shaking like that. _I wondered what that would be like…_ Kagome laughed to herself. She suddenly sat up and walked about twenty feet into the forest, eventually sitting in a thin patch of snow.

"_Kagome…"_ Kagome stood up suddenly.

"InuYasha?" Kagome turned around and her face collided with someone else's. Before she realized it was InuYasha, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Kagome melted on the spot, confused, but more than happy to return the sudden display of affection. When InuYasha backed away finally, Kagome asked him breathlessly what that was about.

"Look up." Came his simple reply. She did, and above her was none other than the twig of mistletoe. Her jaw dropped slightly, and she turned to InuYasha, studying him. She just realized he had the large Christmas bow; on his head, of all places.

"I got you a gift." They both said at the same time. They both blushed.

"You first." InuYasha mumbled.

Kagome took out the locket she had on. She then took out InuYasha's.

"I decided you should get the red one so it matched your Kimono." She opened it up, making sure he saw how, and watched in delight as he took it and unyieldingly put it on. He smiled as he looked at it in his hand, then back at Kagome.

"I won't take it off. Promise." InuYasha said, making Kagome beam.

Before she could say a word, he pressed his index finger to her lips.

"My turn."

He moved away about 10 feet, and leapt into a tree. Kagome curiously followed him, and had no trouble climbing into the tree; the branch was 5 feet off the ground. After she sat comfortably, InuYasha jumped to the ground in front of her.

"Kagome, for Christmas, I give you…"

"Yes?" Kagome said, and in the way he seemed to be playing it up she couldn't help but giggle. InuYasha looked off-put and huffed. "Well?"

"I give you… me." He mumbled. Kagome leaned closer, hardly believing what she heard.

"What?"

"You heard. I give you me. I won't go after Kikyo anymore. Seriously." He said when a glare flashed across her features. "I don't love her anymore. I won't. I can't. Not with you around, or even when you're not. I realized, the last time I was with her… that she wasn't the one I loved."

"Oh? And who is?" Kagome said, half-teasing, half not. There better not be another girl.

"You." her heart skipped a beat, and her face blanched. InuYasha studied her, and was rewarded when she leapt out of the tree into his arms, pressing herself against him in a hug.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered into his dog-ear. He pulled away after a short while, and set her gently on the ground.

"Close your eyes." He said, as he pulled the bow off his head and tossed it aside. Kagome obeyed his request immediately, and wondered what was going to happen now?

"Okay." Kagome opened her eyes. InuYasha had backed up about ten feet. He stood there, smiling. Kagome noticed the mistletoe over heis head. Her eyes gleamed with childlike delight, as she ran forward to fulfill the mistletoe's wish, as well as the one under it.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Just make up what you will from here. His chapter took me way to long, even by my regularly stretched standards. Sorry for the wait, hope it was worth it! Ekonika InuYasha and Kagome forever::hearts: **


End file.
